What Happens To The Other Contestants After The Balloons Popped?
by gman5846
Summary: The Final Wreck-ening was horrible.. But here's what happens to the other contestants after their balloons popped after Camp Wawanakwa sank. In my opinion. Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.


**After Camp Wawanakwa sank:**

Duncan: (Trapped in the balloon coughing) "Man! This stinks in here! Tell my family I love them!"

Lightning: (Trapped in the balloon punching through it) "Come on! Get me out of this stupid balloon! SHA-COME ON!"

Sierra: (Trapped in the balloon) "Tell Cody I love him!"

Sam: (Trapped in the balloon) "I guess this is game over.."

Courtney: (Trapped in the balloon) "I'm gonna sue Chris for not getting us out! UGH! I hate this show!"

Jo: (Trapped in the balloon) "I agree with you Courtney."

Lindsay: (Trapped in the balloon) "Tell Tyler I love him!"

Scott: (Trapped in the balloon) "At least I'm away from Fang! But somebody. HELP US!"

(Then the balloons popped causing everyone to scream & fall in the water)

Lindsay: (gasps) "We're alive!"

Lightning: "Sha-sweet! Ah.. Some good old fresh air!"

Jo: "It's about damn time! WE'RE FREE!"

Sam: (chuckles) "Now that's what I call a 1-up!"

Sierra: "I'm gonna blog this as trapped in a huge balloon! But what happened to the camp?"

(They realized the island sank)

Jo: "It appears that the island sunk. But what happened to Chris?"

(They saw Chris, Cameron, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Chef & Alejandro on top of the roof floating)

Scott: "Phew! At least nothing can go wrong."

(Suddenly Fang shows up)

Scott: (Swims away) "I HATE THIS SHOW!" (Fang begins to chase him)

Courtney: (Laughs at him) "Bye bye! Betrayer!"

Duncan: (Swims to Courtney) "Who are you calling a betrayer?"

Courtney: "It was Scott. He's nothing but a betrayer."

Duncan: "Oh I see.. And I want you to listen to me."

Courtney: "About what?"

Duncan: "I'm sorry that I kissed Gwen a few years ago. While I was in jail, I started to have feelings for you."

Courtney: "What? Are you kidding me? Besides we're over, and I don't give a-"

Duncan: (Cuts off Courtney) "Just listen to me for a second! After I got arrested and got sent to jail, I was thinking about you for the past few years. Like remember that I've won the million in season 2?"

Courtney: "Yeah, And then what?"

Duncan: (Holds Courtney's hands) "I just want to say.." (Long pause) "I love you.."

Courtney: (gasps) "Really?"

Duncan: "Yes. I missed you! Your face, your hair, your yelling, your freckles, and even your smile."

Lindsay: "Aww! That's so beautiful!"

Scott: (Being mad) "Great. just Great.."

Gwen: (Watches them from the distance) "I'm pretty sure they are back together now."

Cameron: "Yeah."

Lightning: "Oh, It's so sha-beautiful!" (Wipes away his tears)

Jo: "Yes it is.."

Duncan: "And I've wanted you to give me one last chance. Pretty please?" (Raises his hand to Courtney)

Mike: (Watching them from the distance) "Please say yes.."

Zoey: (Watching them from the distance) "Come on now.."

(The contestants are waiting for an answer)

Courtney: (Holds Duncan's hand & tears up) "Of course Duncan.. *sniff* I love you.." (She sobs in his chest)

Duncan: (Comforts her) "I love you too Princess..." (Chuckles)

(Then Courtney raises her head up & looks at Duncan then they kissed passionately)

Everyone except Scott: "AWWWWWWWW!" (Then they clap for them)

Lindsay: (Tears up) "I can't hold it anymore! It's beautiful!" (Starts crying)

Lightning: (Gives her a tissue)

Lindsay: (Grabs a tissue) "Thanks." (Blows it)

Gwen: (Watching them from the distance) "Way to go Courtney & Duncan. I'm glad that you guys are back together."

Zoey: "It worked!"

Mike: "It sure did Zoey." (Then they kissed passionately)

Cameron: "See? Told you things would work out well!"

Gwen: "I agree with you Cameron." (Kisses him on the cheek)

Sam: "If Dakota was here. She would've been crying to see that beautiful moment." (chuckles)

Heather: (Tears up) "I can't believe they patched things up! *sniff* *sniff* *sniff*"

Alejandro: "Yes indeed my beautiful one." (Then they kissed passionately)

(Then Courtney & Duncan both stopped kissing & they hugged each other comfortably)

Courtney: (Still tearing up) "I love you Duncan.."

Duncan: (Begins to tear up) "I love you too Courtney.."

Chris (Swims to the two of them while tearing up) "*sniff* Man! I don't know what to say. But I'm so glad you guys are ok!

(Then the contestants except Courtney & Duncan glare at him)

Chris: "What?"

Lightning: "You almost sha-killed us!"

Lindsay: "We couldn't even breathe in there!"

Chris: "Really?" (laughs) "I just wanted to say.. Goodbye!" (Swims away)

Jo: "Get that son of a bitch!"

(Then all the other contestants except Courtney & Duncan began to chase him)

Duncan: "Bye bye! Mclean!"

(Then Courtney & Duncan laughed at him & they kissed again passionately)

Courtney: (Stops kissing him & hugs him again) "I will always love you Duncan.."

Duncan: (Hugs her back) "I will always love you in all my heart too Courtney." (Pulls away) "By the way, I wanted to ask you something."

Courtney: "What now?"

Duncan: "Hold on a sec. HEY! YOU GUYS MIGHT WANNA COME BACK HERE!"

(Then all the other contestants go back to Courtney & Duncan)

Duncan: "Courtney. We've met since the series started, and we've spent the most time together every time. And I felt so bad when I've cheated on you for the past few years, & you're the most beautiful person I've met. So I wanna say is.." (Pulls out a little black box & opens it with a shiny diamond ring while all the other contestants gasp in shock) "Will you marry me?"

Courtney: (whispers & tears up) "Of course Duncan.." (Hugs him)

(Then everybody except Scott cheers for them)

(Duncan puts the ring on Courtney's finger)

Courtney: (Looks at the ring) "It's so beautiful! Thank you Duncan! I love you!"

Duncan: "I love you too Courtney, And I will never cheat or leave you, EVER."

(Then they kissed passionately again while everyone except Scott cheers for them)

And so that what happened to the contestants after they were trapped & free from the balloons after the season finale of Total Drama All-Stars

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
